Fred and Charlene
by starkidindia
Summary: For everyone who cried when Fred died and for everyone who was too shocked to cry. Fred doesn't die in this. Fred falls in love, survives the war, get's married, has children and lives a long, happy, full life. This is the story of how Fred met Charlene.
1. Chapter 1

_**For everyone who cried when Fred died and for everyone who was too shocked to cry. Fred doesn't die, unfortunately Charlie does. Fred falls in love, survives the war, get's married, has children and lives a full life. This is the story of how he met Charlene.**_

_**First part is set at the Battle of Hogwarts.**_

_**Second part is set the day after Fred, George, Charlene and her friends finish school. After Harry's fifth year, the summer before he starts his sixth year.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fred and Charlene<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"WEASLEY!" screeched a tall brunette across the great hall which was scattered with bodies, people were crying all around her, the wizarding world was falling apart.

A group of red headed people were all standing around two bodies lying on the floor, the majority of them looked up when she spoke.

One boy turned around, his eyes full of tears.

The girl knew who he was as soon as she saw his face, "George," she breathed and leapt at him, hugging him, and then she looked behind him and saw the bodies lying on the ground, "Fred."

George pulled away from her quickly and said, "He's not dead, he's unconscious, he hit his head, that's all Char, he's not dead, but Charlie…"

"Oh George," she sighed, "I think I should go…"

She took a few steps backward but George grabbed her wrist and said loudly and urgently, "No, don't go, Fred will need you when he wakes up."

Arthur Weasley heard this and looked up, fixing the girl with a hard stare, he said, "He needs his family."

"Exactly," replied George just as coldly and without emotion, "This is his fiancée, Charlene Dahl."

Charlene felt like yelling, "Surprise!" This was the first she'd met any of the Weasley's besides, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur and Charlie.

RETTOPYRRAHDERFENELRAHC

Most teenagers would be spending the first day of summer and, more importantly, the first day of the rest of their lives as yesterday had been her last day of school, relaxing but not Charlene. The poor girl had been roped into helping her best friend's Audrey and Rowan into unpacking their new clothing shop.

Audrey ran in screaming, "The last box!"

Everyone cheered, Charlene wasn't the only one here- the girls had asked a bunch of their friends to help them today. They had all been in the same year together in Ravenclaw.

"That calls for a drink!" grinned Rowan, pulling out a 10 bottles of butterbeer.

Everyone rushed forward to grab a bottle.

Charlene looked up at the clock and frowned, she should be setting off for the St. Mungo's in the next 20 minutes and if she stayed here much longer she would have a ton of butterbears' down her and wouldn't be able to concentrate.

Char was training to be a healer.

"I've got to go!" cried Char, "I'll stop by later, I promise."

Rowan smiled, "Go Char, we'll be fine here. Have fun."

Char grinned and raised a hand in goodbye and then left the shop 'Magnolia Wine' and walked slowly down the street.

Their spot on Diagon Alley was amazing but the girls had been saving up for this their whole lives, Audrey and Rowan would be living above it and Char and their other friend Verity would be too so they'd also helped buy it.

Char had at least 15 minutes to kill, she wandered down the street and found herself outside a joke shop, it wasn't too busy, not many people were around on the first day of summer especially as many people weren't very cheerful at the news of Voldemort's return, and the shop looked fairly new.

"Hello," smiled a red haired boy approaching her as soon as she entered the shop, "I'm George Weasley."

"Charlene Dahl," she replied, "I think we were in the same year at Hogwarts."

George grinned, "Of course, I thought you looked familiar, though we've never spoken."

"No, but you are pretty famous, especially after all that firework display you let off during the fifth years owl's," smiled Char.

"You saw that?" asked George with a smile.

Char joked, "I think the whole country saw that."

George laughed and then turned round and yelled, "Fred, come over here, we have a customer!"

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" asked George.

"Not really," replied Char, "Just a way to kill time, need to be at healer training in 20 minutes."

Fred appeared as she said this and said, "Training to be a healer? Wow, you must be clever."

"I am a Ravenclaw," she replied.

George announced, "Fred, this is Charlene Dahl, she was in our year at Hogwarts."

"Call me Char," smiled Charlene.

"Oh yeah, I recognise you," said Fred his face lighting up with recognition.

Char was surprised they both recognised her, she wasn't really that popular but she had played quidditch against them a lot, she had been ravenclaw's keeper.

"I remember hitting a bludger at you in fifth year and you ended up in the hospital wing for…" began Fred.

"3 days," finished Charlene.

They shared a smile; this was the start of their friendship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it and please review. Thanks for reading.<strong>_

_**Updates will be regular. Most of the story is already written and just needs to be checked.**_

_**India**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**1 review, which I'm very thankful for, and 6 story alerts and 2 favourites. Thanks guys.**_

_**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs solely to JK Rowling but Charlene, Rowan, Julia, Nathaniel, Zachary, Xander, Henry and Oscar all belong to me.**_

**Fred and Charlene**

**Chapter 2**

Charlene had known Fred and George for 2 weeks and they were already best friends.

Everyday Char would go to healer training from 9am- 12pm then would have an hour off for lunch where she would go see the girls or her other friends or eat with Fred and George, then at 1pm she would go back to healer training till 3pm. Then at 3pm she would go to Weasley Wizards Whizzes and hang around with Fred and George till 4pm. Then at 4pm she would spend 4 hours working behind the counter at Magnolia Wine. Then at 8 she would eat, always with Fred and George- the girls or her other friends would sometimes join them. Sometimes they would go out and eat at the Leaky Cauldron or somewhere else but usually they would pick up a take away and eat on the floor of Weasley's Wizards Whizzes or Audrey would cook for them as she's great at it or they would eat a takeaway at girl's place above the shop.

She was eating lunch with Fred and George today.

She apparated outside their shop and rushed in excited, today they'd promised to prepare lunch.

There was a blonde girl sitting at the counter on a stool with a red headed guy with a pony tail, she assumed he was another Weasley.

"Charlene!" cried Fred with a huge grin on his face, "You're just in time for lunch."

"I still can't believe you're cooking," she grinned and he smiled at her and went upstairs to get the food, Char sat down next to the blonde girl on an empty stool; she turned to her and gasped, "Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur giggled and replied, "Yes, 'zat ez me, who are you?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm Charlene Dahl," said Char blushing, "I remembered you from the triwizard tournament."

Fleur frowned and thought for a moment then her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "I remember your face! You were a Ravenclaw; we zat at zee zame table."

Charlene grinned and said, "Yeah, we did."

The boy sitting next to her introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Bill Weasley."

"Another Weasley," she said repeated the sorting hats words.

"There are a lot of us, and next year Fleur will also become one," smiled Bill as Fleur held up her hand to show off the engagement ring.

Fleur laughed, "Though without zee red hair!"

Charlene cried, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," smiled Fleur, "So 'ow do you know Fred an' George?"

Fred explained as he walked back into the room, "We were in the same year together at Hogwarts but didn't officially meet until 2 weeks ago, she wandered into the shop and we talked to her for a bit and then she just kept coming back and back, she won't leave us alone."

Charlene pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Fred threateningly.

"I was joking! Just joking, promise, love you really Char," he grinned.

She smiled at him and took the bowl of pasta he was holding off him and began to eat.

George came in and greeted Char and then asked, "How is everything at home?"

"It ez awful!" exclaimed Fleur, "They all 'ate me!"

"Besides Ron," teased Fred.

George said, "I'm sure they don't all hate you."

"'Zey do!" insisted Fleur, she added sadly, "'Zey talk about me bee'ind my back- Ginny calls me Phlegm when she thinks I am not listening."

They proceeded to spend lunch comforting Fleur and at the end Fred and George lent her a bunch of extendable ears so she could listen to what they were saying about her, Fleur quickly developed a firm friendship with the lovable Charlene and promised to visit Magnolia Wine soon.

"That was fun," smiled Fred.

Char grinned, "It actually was. Fleur's nice; I don't know why you're family have a problem with her."

"They don't understand her and she doesn't understand them," explained George, "She comes from a big town; she's a city girl, daughter of a ministry official, we live deep in the countryside- it's very different for her."

Charlene nodded, feeling sorry for her and said, "I got to go but remember, tonight's the dinner party, be prompt, 8 o'clock exactly."

RETTOPYRRAHDERFENELRAHC

Char was wearing a grey dress, Verity was wearing a dark blue one, Audrey was wearing red, Rowan was dressed in purple and there other friend Julia was wearing a black dress.

They were all sitting down at the table which had been extended for the evening to fit 12.

On one end was Audrey, on her left was Zackary, then Rowan, then Nathaniel, then Verity, then Fred, then on the other end was Charlene, on her left was George, then Julia, then her fiancé Alexander (but everyone calls him Xander), then Henry and Oscar.

Everyone but Fred and George had been in Ravenclaw; everyone was in the same year.

"How's the shop doing?" asked Verity to Fred.

"It's great," he replied, "But we could do with some more help."

Verity wondered, "You have a job opening?"

"Yeah," answered George, "Are you interested?" He recognised her excited tone.

Verity smiled, "If the positions available."

George and Fred exchanged a look then said at the same time, "Definitely."

"That's great," she grinned.

They sorted out the job and timings.

"What have you been doing since you finished Hogwarts?" asked George curiously.

Verity replied, "Non-stop writing. I'm writing a book and I just finished planning the series, took me years, and now I'm writing."

"Wow, what's it about?" asked Fred.

Verity proceeded to give them a detailed account of her books plot and each individual character, Charlene smiled, she loved how passionate she was about her writing.

Charlene shared a room with Verity and Audrey shared with Rowan.

Later that evening Audrey announced, "I hope you've all had a nice time and enjoyed the meal, it's much better than takeaways," she winked at Fred, George and Charlene, "We're having a party in 2 weeks' time here, invite your friends, it would be great to meet all you're new colleagues or maybe even some more Gryffindor's'," she raised her glass and smiled, "To friends."

"To friends," everyone chorused.

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**This chapter introduced Bill and Fleur into the story, I've always liked Fleur and disliked the way the Weasley's treated her. My writing of the way Fleur speaks was horrible, I apologise.**_

_**It also introduced Charlene's friends, Verity does work for Fred and George in the book and that's the story of how she was hired. **_

_**No romance yet but soon I promise.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review.**_

_**India**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks ShannonLovesTheDoctor for the review and for the 2 story alerts and 1 favourite._******

* * *

><p><strong>Fred and Charlene<strong>

**Chapter 3**

"You're on time!" exclaimed Audrey as Fred and George walked through the door she was holding open. It was 2 weeks after the dinner party and it was now the night of the party. Audrey Trickett is the perfect host, she's a bubbly blonde, her hair shoulder length and curly, and she has green eyes.

"We're not always late," protested Fred.

Verity walked over and grinned, "Just usually, thanks for letting me off early today to change."

"No problem," smiled George, "You look lovely, you both do."

Verity was wearing a floaty white dress with a black belt round the middle. She looked really pretty, Verity has long, straight blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and she wears glasses too. She's quite small and skinny.

Audrey was wearing a short grey dress which had a black and light pink coloured floral print on it.

"Where's Charlene?" asked Fred.

Audrey and Verity exchanged knowing looks and Audrey answered, "She's over there with Nathaniel, Henry and Oscar."

"Oh, ok, we'll go see her," said Fred.

They nodded and stayed by the door to wait for other guests.

The room already had about 20 people inside; they spotted Char's dark brown hair quickly from across the room. She was quite tall and skinny and had striking dark blue eyes. She was wearing a short blue dress which was very floaty and had long sleeves.

"Hey Char," said George as they approached.

"Hey Fred, George," she smiled, "You know the guys right?"

George answered, "Vaguely."

"Well this is Nathaniel Lancaster, he's a broom designer, he's working on the next Nimbus," informed Char sounding proud.

Nathaniel was tall with brown hair and eyes.

Charlene said, "This is Henry Grieve, he's a magizoologist."

"A what?" asked George.

Henry explained, "I travel round Britain learning about magical creatures and writing reports on them."

Henry was tall with curly blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Cool," commented Fred.

"This is his roommate Oscar Holiday," said Char, "He works at the ministry, in the beast division."

Oscar had light brown hair and blue eyes.

As soon as she finished this 3 people were at the door. Angelina grinned, "Hey, Fred and George invited us, I'm Angelina Johnson, and this is Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan."

"Hi, I'm Audrey Trickett and this is Verity Nutter," replied Audrey, "It's great to meet some of Fred and George's friends finally. They're over there."

They came over to talk to them and Zachary, Xander, Julia and Rowan came over too.

"Hey guys," said Angelina, "This must be the infamous Charlene Dahl."

"Hi," said Charlene surprised they'd heard about her.

She introduced Nathaniel, Henry and Oscar to them and then the others.

"This is Zachary Ernest, he's training to be an Auror," informed Charlene, Zachary has black hair and brown eyes.

Charlene continued, "This is Xander Harding, he works in the accidental magical reversal squad and this is his fiancée Julia May, she's the secretary for the head of the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. That's a mouthful."

"Try fitting it on a business card," joked Julia.

Everyone laughed, Xander had spiky dark blonde hair and brown eyes and Julia had mousy brown hair and hazel eyes. Julia was wearing a short, ruffled light pink dress.

"This is Rowan Middleton, she owns the shop with Audrey, which I, both of them and Verity all live above," said Charlene. Rowan has auburn hair and olive eyes; she was wearing a purple dress with short sleeves and pleats.

Everyone started mingling but Charlene stayed close to Fred and George throughout the evening. She started talking to some of her friend's friend's from the ministry and some of her new friends from healer training.

George mingled with others a lot but Fred didn't leave Charlene's side which made her incredibly happy. She liked him a little bit, ok she liked him a lot, he and George were so different and she viewed George as more of a brother figure.

George was the quiet, dependable, intelligent one; Fred's clever too but it was more eccentric, creative intelligence, he was so passionate about his work and about everything he loved, she really liked him for it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked it.<em>**

**_More introduction of Charlene's friends and some of Charlene's opinions on Fred and George at the bottom, also revealing her feelings about Fred._**

**_Story will pick up soon._**

**_Thanks for reading and please review._**

**_India_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fred and Charlene**

**Chapter 4**

It was 8 o'clock on September 2nd and Charlene was heading to Wheezes (which they'd nicknamed their shop as) to see what Fred and George wanted to eat.

Verity was still there and today Angelina, Lee and Alicia were there too.

"Hey guys, want to get something to eat?" asked Char.

"I can't'!" exclaimed George, "I'm about to beat Angelina at wizards chess!"

Verity mouthed, "He isn't."

Charlene laughed and said, "Right, well does anyone want to go eat?"

"I will," said Fred and Alicia shoved a hand over Lee's mouth before he could say he wanted to eat to.

"Cool, let's go," grinned Charlene, "Where do you want to eat?"

Fred grinned, "Oh, I know a place," and then he followed her out, just before he got to the door he turned to wink at the others. Verity and Alicia giggled, Angelina shook her head but was smiling, George grinned and Lee just looked confused.

They walked for a few minutes, she asked him about the shop and he asked her about healer training, they kept walking.

"We're here," said Fred he took her hand and led her into the restaurant where he said to a waiter at the door, "Reservation for 2, Weasley."

"Right this way Mr Weasley," replied the waiter leading them to a table in the middle of the room. Char's eyes widened, he'd booked the two of them a table at the Opaleye- it was a great restaurant, really fancy and pretty expensive.

The waiter took their drink order and Charlene asked, "What is this?"

"What is what?" answered Fred having fun teasing her.

"You know what, this, the restaurant, us two alone, the reservation," said Char with a smile, "Can you afford this?"

She knew he could but it felt polite to ask, the shop had been doing really well lately.

"Of course," he said, "I've been meaning to do this for a couple of weeks but today felt right, it feels so strange not to be at Hogwarts right now, I finally felt like I'd entered the real world, felt like moving forward, doing something new, making my move."

Char giggled at this then sighed, "It is weird not being at Hogwarts, I had to stop myself from going to Kings cross yesterday and getting on that train but I'd much rather be here with you than at Hogwarts."

"I'd rather be here with you too," he smiled.

"So, are you gonna ask me now?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

Fred laughed and teased, "Ask you what?"

She kicked him under the table and he groaned then recovered and said, "Will you go out with me?"

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it," replied Char, he pouted at her, "Fine, yes."

They laughed and ordered; they had a really great time and a fantastic meal.

When they got back about 10ish to the shop everyone was still there, Verity was now playing Alicia at chess.

"Did he ask you?" asked Verity as they walked in.

Charlene nodded and grinned, "Finally huh?"

"It's only been 7 weeks!" protested Fred.

"It feels like longer," mumbled Char who was feeling very happy.

RETTOPYRRAHDERFENELRAHC

3 weeks later and Charlie Weasley was coming to stay with Fred and George for a week.

Char wasn't feeling too nervous or anxious about it; she got on with Bill Weasley well and with his fiancée Fleur even better. They had become really close and Fleur often visited Wheezes and Magnolia Wine just to see Char.

When she came round for lunch that day Fred kissed her quickly as she walked in and walked away to go help out a customer.

"You must be Charlene," said Charlie, he was definitely a Weasley with the trademark red hair and mischievous grin but he had much darker, tanned skin and lots of scars too.

"I am," she replied, "And you must be Charlie Weasley, it's nice to meet you."

Charlie smiled, "And you. It's nice to see Fred has finally found someone who can put up with all his shenanigans."

Char shrugged, "Keeps life interesting."

Charlie smiled at her and they got to talking about his work in Romania, Char found it fascinating. For lunch Fred cooked omelettes, something Audrey had taught him how to cook.

When she had to go she kissed Fred, grinned at George and said to Charlie, "You should come round to the shop and meet my friends, you've met Verity right?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, she's lovely."

"Thank you!" called Verity from across the room, everyone laughed at that.

"Come round for dinner tonight, all 3 of you," said Charlene.

Charlie said, "Sure, see you tonight."

"See ya," she grinned, "Bye Fred," she kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let the romance begin.<em>**

**_They're together at last and it was all very cute and typically Char and Fred- and she met Charlie too. Next chapter does not contiune this scene but jumps forward in time again._**

**_Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review._**

**_India_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fred and Charlene**

**Chapter 5**

"There'd definitely be room for you if you want to stay," insisted Fred for the 6th time.

"I can't," she repeated, "Firstly I don't want to impose on your family, secondly I've never met them before so it would be awkward and thirdly, I have to see my family, I can't stand them but I have to see them to keep them off my backs. It's all arranged now anyway."

Fred sighed and took her hand, "I can't stand thinking that you aren't going to have a happy Christmas."

"My Christmas will be fine, it's been like this ever since I was 8, I'm used to it now," said Char.

"You're families so different from mine," commented Fred quietly.

They were in Charlene's bed room and she was packing for her stay at her mother's house. It was December 23rd and Charlene and Fred had been together for almost 4 months. Fred wanted to spend Christmas with her and was insisting she stay with his family but Charlene had her own broken family to go to. Her parents had divorced when she was 8 after her mother had an affair, her father remarried 2 years to and her mother remarried months later. Every year since she spent Christmas Eve and Christmas morning at her mother's house with all her half siblings and ate Christmas dinner at her father's and stayed over that night too. Her father had been divorced twice now and Charlene had 3 sets of half siblings.

"I know," Charlene sighed, "I'll spend next Christmas with you," she blushed after this, her and Fred never really talked about the future, she didn't even know if they'd be together next Christmas, she hoped they were. Char loved Fred.

"Promise?" he smiled.

She grinned, surprised he hadn't been shocked or looked nervous about her mentioning the future, and repeated, "Promise."

RETTOPYRRAHDERFENELRAHC

After spending Christmas and New Year's Eve apart Char was anxious to see Fred again. It was January 2nd when she finally got to.

Fred and George were back at the shop now after a week of being held captive by their mother, as George jokingly put it.

As soon as they'd gotten back they came to see Char and the others, Verity had been holding the fort in the shop for the past few days alone. It hadn't been too busy after Christmas as most of the other shops were closed.

Fred took Char away soon after they were all reunited and apparated her to Hogsmeade.

"I know you missed this place," he grinned.

"I haven't been here in ages," she said smiling and pulling her coat tighter around her, it was snowing, just how she remembered it from her many trips to Hogsmeade over the Christmas season, she bent down and picked up a ball of snow throwing it at Fred.

He looked shocked for a moment as the ice cold substance hit his face and then he tackled Charlene so she landed face first in the snow. He put her hand on her head and rubbed it in the snow. She quickly rolled over so she was sitting on top of him and grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it in his face. Spluttering Fred began to tickle her she laughed and suddenly jumped up. Fred threw a snowball at her and she threw one at him. It continued like this a few minutes until Charlene dumped a bunch of snow down Fred's back. He shivered and surrendered.

He hugged her from behind and whispered, "I love you."

She was shocked and rested her head against his back to gather her thoughts for a moment, he held her still and she turned round in his arms and wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him softly and slowly but only for a moment, then she pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too," she replied.

On the morning of January 3rd Charlene snuck into her bedroom being needlessly quiet as Verity was already up writing, she gave her a small smile and a wink as she entered their room.

"Had a fun night Char?" she asked with a grin.

RETTOPYRRAHDERFENELRAHC

Over a month later and it was Valentine's Day, in the evening Fred was going to take her out somewhere for dinner but in the day they were going to relax upstairs at Fred and George's. It was 3:30 and Char had gotten out of healer training half an hour ago- the girls were giving her the day off work and Fred had given himself the day off work.

They'd just been sitting on his couch, mostly snogging, and just smiling at each other, happy being together.

Fred mumbled into her hair, "I love you."

Char sighed and sat up, moving away from Fred's chest. She turned to face him.

"You love me?" she asked.

"Of course," he said immediately looking confused by me asking.

Char sighed again, paused, took a deep breath and asked, "Does that mean we're in a serious relationship?"

Fred looked surprised, his eyes widened and he thought for a moment before answering, "Yes, I think so; I mean I've never been in a proper relationship before."

"Me either," she admitted, "Sorry, that was weird wasn't it, just Audrey asked me the other day if we were serious. What does that even mean?"

Fred thought for a moment and replied, "That I want to be with you forever."

She kissed him quickly and he kissed back, they were caught up in each other for a few moments, the conversation appeared over.

Char smiled, "I guess this means I'll be spending next Christmas at the burrow?"

He kissed her and said, "And the one after that," and kissed her again, "And the one after that," he kissed her again, "And the one after that…" he kissed her neck and she giggled.

"I love you," she whispered.

At 6 she left his house and went back to get changed and at 8 he picked her up and walked her to a familiar restaurant, Opaleye, where they'd had their first date.

They had a great time, she gave him a book (because he never read and she was trying to get him into it) and chocolates, he gave her a necklace, it had a large amethyst dangling on the end, it was her birthstone.

She didn't think it was possible to love him anymore but she did.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cheesy and corny? Yes. But I like to think it's also adorable.<em>**

**_Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review._**

**_India_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fred and Charlene**

**Chapter 6**

In May it was Julia and Xander's wedding. May the 21st. Charlene, Verity, Rowan and Audrey were all bridesmaids. Charlene brought Fred and Audrey, Verity and Rowan brought George collectively. Fleur and Bill were also invited and Fleur, being a future bride, was very excited and questioning, as maid of honour Rowan was at the brunt of all these questions. They'd also invited Angelina, Lee and Alicia after befriending them but Alicia had also come as Zachary's date.

The ceremony was beautiful and everyone cried, even Charlene, Audrey cried the most though, and all the boys were teary too. Julia cried with happiness and Xander's eyes watered throughout the ceremony.

At the reception Xander and his parents, Julia and hers, and Rowan being the maid of honour and Zachary being the best man, we're seated at the front table.

Close to it was another table where Charlene, Audrey, Verity, Nathaniel, Henry and Oscar were sat. On a table near that Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Angelina, Lee and Alicia were sat.

The speeches were funny, Zack's was great and both Xander and Julia's were very emotional.

Audrey cried some more and sobbed even louder as they took to the floor for their first dance. Other people soon got up to join them and Charlene felt a tap on her shoulder, Fred was behind her smiling, he asked, "Want to dance?"

She nodded and he led her to the floor.

"Having a good time?" wondered Fred as they dance.

"A great time, been waiting for this for ages," answered Char, "They've been together for 4 years."

Fred said, "That's a long time."

"I know," smiled Char, "He proposed when we were on the Hogwarts Express for the last time. They met on the train in our first year."

"Romantic," commented Fred suddenly feeling almost pressurised, "This was a lovely wedding."

Char looked up at him and said, "It was. Secretly I'd love a big wedding: huge, loads of flowers, perfect dress, perfect guy."

"Let's hope you find Mr Right then," teased Fred and then he kissed her forehead and twirled her around. In that moment he made up his mind.

They danced for a few more songs and sat down; she sat where Alicia had been sitting as she was dancing with Zack now. Her and Zack had been going out since January and were getting on really well. Zack was the big brother of the group and his caring and kind personality appealed to Alicia who he found beautiful and easy to be with.

"How's the radio show going?" asked Bill to Lee who had begun working at the Ministry's radio station in the early hours of the morning, reporting things about the ministry, interviewing important people and holding debates.

"Really well," grinned Lee, "I'm really enjoying it."

"We're so proud of him," said Angelina ruffling his hair.

George laughed and said, "Who knew commentating for quidditch would make you a prime candidate for working at a radio station."

"I have the voice for radio," replied Lee with a confidant smile.

"And the face," teased Fred making everyone laugh.

Fleur said, "You guyz all have to come to our wedding, I'm 'zure we can make zee space."

"I can't," frowned Char, "I'm on a family holiday with my mother."

Angelina sighed, "Us too, me, Lee and Alicia are visiting Alicia's grandparents in Wales."

"Shame," sighed Bill, "We would have loved to have you there."

Char joked, "Don't worry, we'll still send you presents."

Everyone laughed.

Fleur said, "Henry is dancing with Verity. Zey would be adorable!"

Everyone simultaneously turned their heads to where they were dancing on the floor, Charlene smiled, Fleur was right, they would be adorable.

Audrey came over and saw where they were looking and laughed, "Perfect aren't they? They've always been so close, both being muggleborns and all."

"Fleur just said they'd be adorable," informed George, "They would be pretty good together, they both love their writing."

"Though he's always writing reports and she's writing fantasy," said Rowan joining the conversation.

Oscar and Nathaniel came over and Oscar asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Verity and Henry," informed Audrey.

Oscar's eyes widened, he'd never thought about that before, which was clearly evident on his face. Nathaniel just shrugged.

"Let's go dance," suggested George to Angelina who smiled and took his hand.

Everyone turned their heads towards them and smiled, they would be cute too.

"Come on Audio," grinned Oscar which they'd fondly nicknamed her in their third year because of her loudness, "Let's dance," and he held out his hand which she took grinning.

Nathaniel asked Rowan to dance and they did.

Julia brought her husband over to them.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Char jumping up to hug them both, "Mrs Harding."

Julia squealed and yelped, "Julia Harding!"

They jumped up and down together happy and excited. Xander looked at them amused but pleased, he was very happy.

As she was jumping something entered her mind, "Charlene Weasley." She preferred Charlene Dahl but still…

* * *

><p><strong><em>I really don't like the end but didn't know how to end it.<em>**

**_The wedding, this is where they start to think about the future and their future with each other._**

**_Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review._**

**_India_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fred and Charlene**

**Chapter 7**

Charlene woke up one morning and went downstairs to get the daily prophet as she did every day, she didn't expect to see what was on the cover and tears filled her eyes.

It was July 1st, the day after Albus Dumbledore had died.

She rushed upstairs to tell the others.

At healer training everyone was sad, depressed and scared, Voldemort's return seemed imminent now without Dumbledore, all their hopes had clinged to that man, a man they thought invincible, they were wrong.

Fred came by after training and she cried into his arms and then cried even more when he told them all about Bill.

It felt like the worst day of her life.

RETTOPYRRAHDERFENELRAHC

It was days later when Fleur and Bill walked into Weasleys Wizard Wheezes at 3:10pm one afternoon; Verity immediately went to get Audrey and Rowan who closed the shop to come see them.

"Bill," whispered Char, "I'm so sorry we didn't come visit, it just didn't feel like our place."

"It's ok, Fred and George delivered your get well soon messages, they were appreciated," he replied with a smile.

The scars on his face were awful but you could just tell they didn't make Fleur love him any less; she might've even loved him more.

Audrey burst into tears and said, "I'm s-so s-sorry."

"For what?" asked Bill as Fleur put a comforting arm around her.

"I don't know," she mumbled causing everyone to smile and few chuckles here and there, "I wish we could've been there to help you."

Fleur smiled, "'Zere was nothing you could 'ave done."

Rowan grinned, "We heard you finally stuck it to Mrs Weasley."

Fleur flushed and George grinned, "Ginny recounted the story for us in detail which we of course told the girls. Well done Fleur, next time yell at Ginny."

"'Zere ez no need now, she has stopped calling me Phlegm," she said with a smile.

"Good," said Charlene almost intimidatingly.

Everyone smiled at this too. It seemed strange to be smiling at a time like this, at a time when the world seemed to be falling apart. But they still had each other, a thought which caused Charlene to reach out a grab Fred's hand. She had him and she was letting him go any time soon.

"Are you guyz coming to zee wedding?" asked Fleur to Audrey, Verity and Rowan.

"We can make it," replied Verity, "And so can the boys."

Bill said, "Sure you can't get out of the holiday? You need to be introduced to the family sooner or later, in September it'll be a year."

Char's eyes widened, she mumbled, "Oh yeah."

"When are you gonna tell the folks?" asked George curious now.

Char and Fred exchanged looks, almost reading each other's minds, they knew each other so well now, they said at the same time, "After the wedding."

"Hey that's our trick!" joked George causing another round of laughter.

"Can't believe it's been over 10 months," said Fred quietly- putting an arm around Charlene's waist.

RETTOPYRRAHDERFENELRAHC

2 weeks after Dumbledore's death and it was the day that Charlene had met Fred and George a year ago.

"To friendship," toasted George as they sat round the counter each with a butterbeer in their hands. Everyone was still grieving over the loss of Dumbledore but things had been going on as normal for everyone and today was still a day to celebrate for the, with everything going on it was important to.

"To being more than friends," whispered Fred and Charlene's ear and she giggled.

It was 6pm and the shop was still full of people but Fred had said he had a surprise for Char and she'd been let off work early.

"Let's go," said Fred grabbing Char's hand, "See you later George."

"Love you George," called Char as they headed out the door.

George mouthed, "Good luck," to Fred.

He apparated her to Hogsmeade and pulled her to a stop, she questioned him which he ignored and he positioned in the right spot.

"This is where I told you I loved you- remember?" asked Fred smiling.

"Of course," she replied.

Fred said, "Well I still do, love you that is, and I always will, which why I…" he got down on one knee and continued, "Charlene Dahl, you are the most important person in my life, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else, you're the only person I've ever loved this way and only person I ever want to love. I want to spend forever with you," he opened the box revealing the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen while saying, "Will you marry me?"

She paused for a moment and tears filled her eyes as she exclaimed, "YES!"

He looked relieved as he slid the ring on to her finger he stood up and their lips met in a passionate kiss, when she pulled away Fred whispered with a smile, "Let's go have our big wedding, I know my mother will be pleased."

Charlene was crying with happiness but managed a small laugh, she kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>They're engaged. I tried to make that sweet and not too cheesy and corny, hope you liked it.<strong>

**The start is sad and happy and sad. It's a mix of emotions. I never really thought about how Dumbledore's death would effect people outside of Hogwarts but i had too and this is how I pictured it.**

**Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**India**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks PurpleWildcat and lightbabe for reviewing._**

* * *

><p><strong>Fred and Charlene<strong>

**Chapter 8**

Charlene got home from her holiday on August 2nd, she arrived home to a war, Voldemort had taken control of the ministry and her boyfriend, no her fiancé, was pacing in her living room, waiting for her.

She swallowed, she knew what was about to happen.

"Char, are you ok?" asked Fred as soon as she entered the room.

"Fine," she said quietly, "How are you? How are Fleur and Bill? Was it ok? Is Fleur alright, is she upset about the wedding?"

Fred managed a smile at his worried girlfriend, he rarely saw her in this state and he replied, "Don't worry, she's fine, everyone's fine and safe but…"

"You're going away aren't you?" finished Charlene.

"How did you…" he began.

"I know you," she smiled trying to be brave, "I know your family will probably have to go into hiding at some point so it would be dangerous for us to see each other and I know that you aren't going to just sit around and do nothing during the war."

Fred informed, "Lee's creating Potterwatch, his own radio show to support Harry, he's on the run, George and I are going to help but we'll be moving around a lot. It might be a while before we see each other so I just, do you want to break this off?"

Charlene laughed.

Fred frowned, that had obviously been hard for him to say.

"Of course not Fred, we're getting married, I don't care if I don't see you for 3 years, I will wait for you," she exclaimed.

It was Fred's turn to laugh at this and he smiled.

Fred asked, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," she replied.

They spent there last night together and Fred left her in the morning promising to come see her as soon as he could.

RETTOPYRRAHDERFENELRAHC

The war didn't affect Char much, training to be a healer didn't make the ministry pay much attention to her and her relationship with Fred wasn't that widely known.

The worst part was the loss, first Fred who sometimes wrote to her or stuck his head in the fire when he could, but she didn't see him and she missed him terribly. Second was Verity, Henry and Zackary who were all muggleborns and when they had to be registered they went on the run together. Sleeping in that empty room every night was torture.

During the war in February she was promoted to a full time healer, 5 months earlier than she should be, they needed more healers during the war.

That fateful May 2nd when they heard about the fight breaking out at Hogwarts they rushed to the Hog's Head to get there.

They fought hard and at the break Char's thoughts were only about one boy, one she prayed was still alive and he was, but he was unconscious next to his dead brother.

When George had told the Weasley's who she was they all looked shocked but Charlie wouldn't have been, she'd met Charlie, she knew Charlie and Charlie knew her.

Her eyes filled with tears and Fred began to stir and woke up. Everyone stared at him not moving and his eyes met Charlene's.

"Char," he said his eyes widening and he noticed her tears, "Char, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and took a few steps back clutching her sides and feeling terrified.

George stepped in and said quietly, "Fred, Charlie's dead." His gaze moved to the body next to him and he began crying loudly, throwing his body over Charlie's.

Char was shocked and terrified for him, she felt so bad for him but she didn't know how she could help. He hated how helpless she felt.

"Char?" breathed a voice she recognised instantly.

She wiped the tears out her eyes and turned round smiling despite everything, "Verity."

They hugged each other and both were crying but were incredibly happy to see each other, Verity asked, "What's wrong?"

Char swallowed and managed to say, "Charlie's dead."

"Oh my god," said Verity her eyes widening with shock, she'd met Charlie at the shop and eaten with him, they'd spent a lot of time around him when he'd visited.

They hugged again.

Verity said, "Guess what, me and Henry are together now."

"Finally," breathed Char who was still crying but managed a smile at her, "That's great."

"I hope we both make it through this battle," she sighed.

"Me-" began Char but she was cut off by a familiar scream, her and Verity exchanged looks and then ran for it, they could hear Audrey screaming and sobbing loudly now.

Her friends were crowded round a body on the floor, Audrey was crouched beside the body screaming and sobbing.

"Nathaniel," whispered Charlene and the pain she felt when she saw Charlie's body was a thousand times worst, she knew exactly how Fred felt at that moment, Nathaniel had been like her brother and more, they'd met on the train when they were 11, they'd sat next to each other after the sorting and he'd been her first kiss when she was 13. He was in all her best Hogwarts memories.

Char collapsed where she was standing, falling to her knees and burying her head in her head, she began crying loudly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>We're back to where we started in that chapter. Had to think what life would be like for normal witches and wizards in that chapter and I think that it would be pretty normal as long as they weren't rebellious towards death eaters and of course they'd all be terrified.<em>**

**_Not much romance in that, a little bit at the start but not much of a reunion- next chapter._**

**_And Char lost someone too, her dear friend Nathaniel. I think it's important for the story that people die otherwise it wouldn't be realistic._**

**_Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review._**

**_India_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks lightbabe for reviewing._**

* * *

><p><strong>Fred and Charlene<strong>

**Chapter 9**

The next day would be a week after the battle of Hogwarts and would be a week since Charlene had seen Fred Weasley.

She couldn't face him after leaving him after their reunion without even speaking to him, she'd been to full of grief to think about anyone else, one of her closest friends was dead.

She was still grieving of course, she hadn't gone a day without crying since but she knew she had to see him. Truth was she missed him terribly and also she would be seeing him tomorrow at the memorial service for all who had died in the battle, she wanted their proper reunion to be somewhere private.

It was 10am and she'd just got off a night shift at St. Mungo's.

Char had gone straight back to work to keep busy, the day after the battle she was back there to the dismay of her colleagues. She'd been offered time off but didn't take it.

She was exhausted but had had a lot of caffeine.

She knocked on the door of the Burrow nervously and Fleur came to the door and hugged her as soon as she saw her.

"Charlene!" she cried, "I missed you."

She dragged her into the Burrow and sat her down at the table and began making her a coffee, frowning, "You look ehzausted!"

"How are you?" asked Charlene taking the coffee gladly, Fleur looked tired too and very different from when Char had first met her, she was dressed in jeans, a jumper and was wearing an apron too, her hair tied back in a messy ponytail.

"I'm fine, I miz Charlie but evryone elze ez wors'. I am jus' trying to support Bill and his family," said Fleur.

Charlene said, "You seem to have taken over the house wife role?"

Fleur gave her a tired smile and nodded, informing her, "I am making zee breakfast now."

"I hope they appreciate you now," smiled Char and Fleur gave her a small smile back.

At that moment Arthur Weasley entered the house, he greeted Fleur and Charlene turned round nervously giving him a smile. He glared at her.

"You're Fred's…" he trailed.

"Fiancée," she finished feeling awkward.

Arthur commented coldly, "You haven't been around?"

She noticed his tone and tried to take into account he was grieving over losing his son but still, she replied just as coldly, "With respect sir you're family aren't the only people who've lost someone."

"You've lost a family member?" asked Arthur his tone lightning, he sounded caring, concerned and slightly sorry.

"No," she said, "But I lost a close friend, Nathaniel, he was a fellow Ravenclaw and we met first year on the train."

Fleur let out a gasp and dropped the plate she was washing, it smashed in the sink.

"Oh Fleur, I'm sorry, I should've told you," frowned Char feeling exceedingly bad, she got up to hug Fleur.

"It tis ok," gulped Fleur throughout sobs.

There was a rushing of feet downstairs; they'd heard the plate break.

Everyone was suddenly downstairs walking in on Fleur crying and hugging Charlene and Arthur looked awkward.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Bill, Fred and George were all downstairs watching.

"Fleur what's wrong?" asked Bill hurrying over to his wife who Charlene let go of and let Bill hug and comfort.

"She just found out Nathaniel died during the battle," informed Char whose eyes were filled with tears.

George whispered, he eyes wide and shocked, "No."

Char nodded, swallowing hard and turned her gaze to Fred hoping to find some sort of comfort.

She didn't.

"Where have you been?" asked Fred his face and tone displaying anger.

Charlene blinked and stared at him for a few moments then she yelled, "Where have I been? Where have I been? Goddammit Fred Weasley, I haven't seen you in 10 months and that's the first thing you say to me! I'll tell you where I've been, grieving over the death of my best friend and working night shifts at St. Mungo's. I've been up since 4am! 4am! I mean, where have I been? Where the hell have you been? Because I can tell you where I've been for the past 10 months! Working at the hospital, working at the shop, then working at the hospital, then working at the shop! While you've been running round the whole goddam country for no good reason! Leaving me for 10 months for no reason! Where the hell have you been? God, Fred, sometimes you can be such an asshole!"

At this point she stopped and blushed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Everything deadly silent, no one moved, they were just staring at Charlene and Fred, the atmosphere extremely.

"Charlene," Fred finally managed and he walked slowly towards her, "Char, I'm sorry."

He was finally in front of her but she looked down and did not meet his gaze, he put a hand underneath her chin and slowly and gently lifted her head up. Their eyes met for a moment before Fred's lips came crashing down upon Char's softly at first but it quickly grew hungrier, 10 months' worth of kisses fighting to get out. Char's arms were almost immediately around Fred's neck pulling him closer to her and his arms were around her waist pulling her closer to him. Fred could feel the hot tears flowing freely from Charlene's eyes, a mixture of happiness and sadness.

She only pulled away when she heard a creaking on the stairs that Fred was determined to ignore.

She looked over his shoulder to see the smiling face of George, the awkward faces of all the others and on the stairs the woman she assumed to be Molly Weasley.

Char kissed him quickly once more and Fred whispered, "I love you."

"Sorry," began Char directed at the others, "About the yelling."

George laughed, "Things needed to be said."

Fred finally let go of Char and turned round smiling, "This is Charlene Dahl- she's my fiancée."

A smile appeared on Molly Weasley's lips which hadn't been there for some time, even before her son's death she had rarely smiled during a time where she had been separated from most of her family.

She rushed forward to meet Charlene.

"Welcome to the family dear, when did this happen? Why have we not met before?" asked Molly.

Fred said, "We never really got round to meeting the family."

"Though she knows us very well," said Bill.

Molly looked to Char who confirmed, "Bill and Fleur are very close friends of mine."

"How long have you been together?" asked Arthur Weasley.

Fred answered, "A year and, September, October, November, December, January, February, April, May, a year and 9 months."

"Though we were separated for 10 of them," said Char, "And he proposed last July." She held up her hand to show off the ring on her finger.

"Beautiful," commented Molly, "When are you thinking of having the wedding dear?"

The rest of the family laughed, they all did, Mrs Weasley couldn't wait to plan her next wedding.

Char grinned; the Weasley family had welcomed and accepted her with open arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Had 3 or 4 ideas for their reunion but I liked this one the best, the yelling was something I believe Charlene would do because she's not the kind of person who holds back her emotions and opinions.<em>**

**_And I believed that Molly, even a grieving Molly, would be the first to accept Char into the family as long as there's a wedding to plan._**

**_Hope you liked it, it was really fun to write. Thanks for reading and please review._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fred and Charlene**

**Chapter 10**

Audrey nervously knocked on the door of the Burrow. It was 3 weeks after Charlene came to the Burrow and she went there every day since. It was 4:30pm and Char was late for work, Audrey wanted to make sure she was ok.

A ginger haired boy answered the door, she didn't recognise him.

"Hi I'm Audrey Trickett, is Charlene here?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs, I think she's asleep," replied the boy.

"Oh, well, that's fine," said Audrey, "Sorry, I was just worried about her- she didn't show up for work."

The boy said, "I can go get her."

"No, let her sleep, she's been working hard," replied Audrey.

"Ok," said the boy, "Sorry, I'm Percy Weasley, would you like to come in?"

Audrey blinked and paused, she had to go to work but she didn't want to go back their where everyone around her reminded her of Nathaniel and where everything was so miserable.

She followed him in.

Over the next few weeks Audrey was making any excuse she could to come over to the Burrow, it wasn't hard as Charlene was there often.

When she knocked on the door 3 weeks later no one was surprised to see her.

"How are you?" asked Audrey as Percy poured out her coffee.

"Fine," he replied, "How are you?"

Audrey answered, "I'm good."

"How's the shop doing?" he asked.

She answered, "It's great- business has really picked up in the last few weeks."

"That's good," he replied.

Audrey rolled her eyes, she was tired of all these constant niceties, it wasn't always like this when she came round, sometimes they talked about their feelings, about the loss, she'd broken down in front of him twice and cried too- he'd also cried in front of a few times.

"Let's go out to dinner," she said.

Percy's eyes widened and he asked, "Why?"

"Because," she answered.

"That's not a proper answer," said Percy.

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the door winking at Fleur who was washing dishes in the kitchen.

She grinned at Audrey.

RETTOPYRRAHDERFENELRAHC

When Charlene came downstairs one afternoon with Fred in tow she was surprised to see the Minister of Magic at the kitchen table.

"Fred," greeted Kingsley Shacklebolt, "And this is?"

"Charlene Dahl," smiled Char.

"My fiancée," said Fred.

Kingsley said, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," she replied.

Kingsley said, "Fred, I would like to speak to you, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fleur and Percy alone please."

They all gathered and went into the living room leaving Ginny and Char alone in the kitchen.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Char dropping into one of the chairs.

Ginny sat next to her and said, "I suspect he's offering them jobs at the ministry."

"Right," said Charlene.

They were silent for a moment before Char smiled, "He's even offering Phlegm a job?"

Ginny head turned sharply toward her and she blushed and asked, "How do you…"

"Fleur was in the triwizard tournament, I think she's clever enough to overhear two stupid, jealous, immature little girls bad mouthing her behind her back," said Char not looking at Ginny.

Ginny sighed, looking down at the floor and said, "I deserve that."

"You do," agreed Char, "Judging Fleur before you even knew her, making her feel alone and unwanted, the poor girl."

Ginny didn't say anything.

"She came from a completely different environment and she needed some help not to be judged," said Char quietly.

Ginny smiled, "I know I wasn't very kind to her, I'll apologise."

"It's ok," said Char, "She has me around now, Fleur and I are just gonna start talking about you behind your back."

Ginny and Char exchanged small smiles.

The others came back in and Char gave Fleur a smile and winked at her, Fleur glanced and Ginny and put an amused hand over her mouth.

"You guys take the jobs then?" asked Ginny.

She and Char laughed at their surprised faces.

"She's not stupid this one," grinned Char contradicting her earlier statement.

"No, Fleur and I are going to go back to Gringotts," said Bill.

George smiled, "We're gonna go back to the shop, we're moving back in two days."

Char's eyes widened, this was news to her.

"Thanks for telling me," she said sarcastically.

Fred looked nervously to the floor and George just laughed.

"I'm taking a job at the ministry," informed Percy.

Char teased, "Go share the happy news with Audrey," and winked at him.

Fred smirked at this and Harry said, more directed at Ginny, "We're gonna think about it."

Fred caught Char's eye and gestured to out the door, she smiled at the others and they left.

"I wanted to ask you something," began Fred as they walked outside in the garden, he took her hand and turned towards her to ask, "Will you move in with me, well with me and George?"

"Yes," she answered immediately without having to think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>No one make the Audrey connection before this chapter? Hmm, well that's Audrey, the girl Percy marries and Char's roommate, or former roommate.<strong>

**I really wanted to write a part where Char confronts Ginny about her treatment of Fleur, I set it up throughout the story, building Char and Fleur's friendship up and adding Fleur being sad about Ginny when we first meet her in chapter 2.**

**Fred asking her to move in with him showed what point their relationship is at now.**

**Not my favourite chapter but I think it's ok. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading, please review.**

**India**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fred and Charlene**

**Chapter 11**

"We can't hide it any longer Fred," said Charlene rubbing her slightly protruding belly and staring in the mirror in her bedroom that she shared, and had been sharing for the past 6 months, with her fiancé Fred Weasley. The wedding was in July.

It was December 24th 1998, the first Christmas Eve after the Battle at Hogwarts and Voldemort's defeat.

Fred lay on their bed with his back against the bed and head dangling off the edge upside down.

"They won't notice," assured Fred.

"Yes, they will," snapped Char, "I'm pretty sure Ginny has guessed already and Percy too, and Bill and Fleur both already know, and of course George does, we might as well tell the others."

Fred sighed, "But my mother…"

"Will be lovely and helpful as she always is," said Charlene who desperately wanted advice from a woman who'd experienced this before, 7 times in fact.

"But…" began Fred in a tired, immature voice.

Charlene glared at him and ordered, "We are telling them, tonight."

"Fine," he said sitting up and giving her a smile.

RETTOPYRRAHDERFENELRAHC

They used floo powder to get to the Burrow on Christmas Eve at 5pm that evening. Charlene went first, then Fred and then George.

"Before anyone says anything we have something to say," said Char as soon as George arrived, her and Fred exchanged smiles and he gripped her hand, "I'm pregnant!"

She was immediately attacked by Molly Weasley who hugged both her and Fred, there were choruses of congratulations from all around the room and some knowing glances from Percy and Ginny. She looked to Bill and Fleur who gave her a wink and a huge smile.

"How far along?" asked Mrs Weasley as soon as she'd finished the hug.

Fred answered, "She's 3 months and 3 weeks."

Everyone stared at Char's stomach finally realising the rounder shape it had recently acquired.

"Girl or boy?" asked Molly.

"We don't know," replied Char, "We want to be surprised."

Molly grinned and said, "Thought of any names?"

Fred smiled, "She's decided on a girl's name."

"Georgia Fleur Weasley," announced Char giving Fleur a smile and who returned it and then rushed to hug the girl and kiss her on both cheeks.

Fleur said, "I 'ope she ez a girl, if she ez blessed with my name she may also 'ave my good looks."

Char laughed at her and hugged her again.

"Georgia's a pretty random name," commented George with a smile.

"Completely," agreed Fred also smiling, "It has no relation to anyone with any importance in my life, especially not the second most important person."

George's eyes widened as he faked offence, he cried, "Second?"

Fred smiled at his brother then kissed the top of Charlene's head and wrapped his arms around her.

"What if it's a boy?" asked Arthur Weasley.

"Personally I like Percy but Fred says…" she stopped to let Fred take over.

Fred finished, "He'd most likely turn out to be a complete prat."

Everyone besides Molly and Percy laughed at this.

"Hey!" protested Percy.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Audrey's coming tomorrow at 1 for Christmas dinner," informed Charlene who grinned at Percy.

Percy's face brightened at the mention of his girlfriend Audrey Trickett.

After this there were a few amused glances and teasing remarks directed towards Percy.

"Shush everybody," snapped Molly, "What other names were you thinking?"

"Arthur or Charlie," said Fred quietly.

Everyone was silent for a moment after being reminded of Charlie and how he wasn't here, at Christmas. It brought back memories for the Weasley's of the many Christmas' they'd spent with him and memories for the others of the few times they'd spent with Charlie.

Ginny commented softly, "Charlie's a nice name."

"And if this one's a girl you can call the next one Charlie!" cried Mrs Weasley cheerfully instantly brightening the room.

Fred looked alarmed and said, "Mum, can she have the first baby before you start planning for the next one?"

Char ignored him and said, "The next one could be a girl, I really don't know what I'd call another girl."

"What about a name from your family dear?" suggested Molly.

Char shook her head and said, "Much rather pick a name from a happy family, Molly's a lovely name and I like Ginny."

"Not Ginevra! As flattered as I am I'd much rather you give the baby a name that won't get her bullied!" exclaimed Ginny.

Char started laughing at this.

Fred said quietly, "Can't we have the first one first before we think about more."

"Oh honey," smiled Charlene, "I've already planned to have like 5 kids."

Everyone began laughing at Fred's scared and shocked face, he was already terrified about the first child.

Molly squealed with delight.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," she grinned at Char.

Char smiled at her and elbowed Fred and whispered, "Don't you want a big, happy family like yours or would you rather have one kid and then get divorced like mine?"

"I didn't realise they were the only two options," he laughed.

"Well, 5 is less than 8," she replied, "It wouldn't be exactly the same."

Fred shrugged and smiled, "As long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you I'm fine."

They kissed quickly and he put a hand on her belly and mumbled, "I love you, both."

"We love you too," she laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>She's pregnant, they're madly in love and getting married, she's a part of the family and everyone is happy.<em>**

**_I love writing happy stories._**

**_Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fred and Charlene**

**Chapter 12**

_Nineteen Years Later_

"They're over here!" squealed Willow Weasley running over to a big crowd of people filled with many children and adults.

Charlene Weasley sighed as she watched her daughter run away and thought to herself, "I'll be surprised if she's not a Gryfindor but she is rather like me."

Georgia Weasley quickly hurried over to her boyfriend Nathan Harding, leaving Fred and Charlene with their 3 middle children, Arthur Weasley the 6th year, Charles Weasley the 4th year and Dahlia Weasley the 2nd year. Georgia had left Hogwarts earlier that year and Willow was starting next year.

Arthur began talking to Magnolia and Alexandra who were 5th years. Alexandra was Zachary and Alicia's daughter and Magnolia was Julia and Xander's other child after Nathan and then they had Rupert Dexter who was their youngest, a 4th year.

Charlie and Rupert Dexter were best friends; they were in the same year as Charlotte, Natalia and Rowena- Henry and Verity's triplets- and also as Dominique. They all got on very well.

Dahlia began talking to fellow 2nd years Fred 2 and Tobias who was Oscar's son with his wife Elise who is an auror. They have another son called Fletcher who was talking to the other's in his year (3rd) Jack, Alexandra's younger brother, and Molly 2.

Her sister Lucy was a first year, she was talking to Harvey, Rowan's only child with her husband Daniel who works in the accidental magic reversal squad.

Willow was talking to Roxanne and Louie who were both starting Hogwarts next year too.

Char looked over the children pleased, she was still amazed at how well they all got on and was especially happy about her eldest daughter Georgia being with Julia's eldest Nathan, he was named after Nathaniel.

Char had had her perfect 5 children and a perfect life, she and Fred lived in a house in the countryside but her children were raised mostly in Wizard's Weasley Wheezes as their dad looked after them while their mother was at work and when she finished work she would spend hours with them.

They had a close relationship with all their family and with all Charlene's friends.

She'd had a girl first and named her Georgia Fleur Weasley and then had Arthur Zachary Weasley and then Charles Oscar Weasley and then Dahlia Audrey Weasley. She was named after Charlene's own last name Dahl, Dahlia being a flower name but having Dahl in it. Their last child was named after Bill (William) and was called Willow Verity Weasley.

"What house do you want to be in?" asked Roxanne to Willow and Louie who were wishing they were at Hogwarts with their friends and cousins.

"Gryfindor," answered Louie looking over to where his dad was standing.

"Me too," grinned Roxanne.

Willow paused and looked thoughtful, she said, "I don't know, Ravenclaw or Gryfindor obviously but Georgia and Charlie are in Gryfindor and Arthur and Dahlia are in Ravenclaw so it would be an odd number in one house."

"What's wrong with odd numbers?" asked Roxanne.

"It wouldn't be fair," said Willow.

Louie teased, "You sound more like a hufflepuff."

Willow stuck her tongue out at him.

"There's nothing wrong with jigglypuff," laughed Roxanne and they all started laughing at the word jigglypuff.

Charlene was busy smiling at her youngest daughter to watch what her husband was doing, making her eldest extremely uncomfortable.

He was watching Nathan and Georgia like a hawk.

"Stop torturing them," snapped Char.

"I'm not torturing them," he said, "I'm just watching to make sure…"

"Make sure what?" she asked, "That they don't do what we were doing at their age?" She coughed and said loudly, "Hypocrite!"

He stuck a tongue out at her repeating their youngest daughter's earlier action making her laugh, then he sighed, "She's all grown up now."

"Yes," said Char, "But I'll get to plan the wedding!"

Fred looked alarmed and cried, "Wedding!"

She laughed and him and told him to shut up, she smiled, "We still have Willow and Dahlia and Charlie, they're all still pretty little."

"I see why you wanted 5 kids now," he commented, "We'll be doing this for 7 more years."

Charlene laughed and said, "The fun never ends."

"Not when I have you," he grinned.

"Forever remember?" she smiled.

He repeated, "Forever."

Fred put an arm over his wife's shoulder and she rested her head against his shoulder and he rested his on her head and they watched their children with smiles on their faces. They'd had amazing lives and they weren't even half way through them yet.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's the end. Wow. It was a short-ish story. I wrote most of it one Saturday afternoon.<em>**

**_Anyway. What did you think of the ending? The very last part was slightly corny but the rest I hope was fine. Fred's obviously over protective of his daughter and Charlene is just happy about her life. They had their 5 children. Coming up with all of the children was incredibly fun and they all have names that relate to something or other._**

**_Julia and Xander have Nathan (like Nathaniel), Magnolia (like Magnolia Wine) and Rupert Dexter (their father's names)_**

**_Henry and Verity have Charlotte (like Charlene), Natalia (like Nathaniel) and Rowena (like their house founder and Rowan)_**

**_Zachary and Alicia have Alexandra (like Alexander- Xander) and Jack (an Alicia's family name)_**

**_Rowan and Daniel have Harvey (H like Henry and Harry)_**

**_Oscar and Elise have Fletcher and Tobias which were just cool old names I liked._**

**_Fred and Charlene have Georgia, Arthur, Charles, Dahlia and Willow which have already been explained._**

**_Hope you liked the ending, desperately wanted to do something JK style though I will never be that amazing :(_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review._**

**_India_**


End file.
